


Calm Before The Storm

by TheBrothersRowe



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, For the most part, NO ONES DEAD FITE ME, happy dorks, party scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrothersRowe/pseuds/TheBrothersRowe
Summary: "I'm impressed Ruby, this actually looks pretty cool." Clem heard some familiar voices on her way to the music room. "Oh hush you.". Clementine entered the music room, looking at all the kids, a faint smile on her face.





	Calm Before The Storm

"I'm impressed Ruby, this actually looks pretty cool." Clem heard some familiar voices on her way to the music room. "Oh hush you.". 

Clementine entered the music room, looking at all the kids, a faint smile on her face. The smile grew as she walked over to Ruby and Brody. '"You two did amazing! The place looks like the perfect party spot." Clementine stated. Brody tucked a piece of her hair behind her hair, clearly flustered by the remark. "Oh Clem, please all of this. It was Ruby's idea." Brody nervously stated. Ruby scoffed, folding her arms over her chest, "Now don't you dare Brody, we talked about this.". The two girls bickered about who did most work, and Clementine slowly backed away, 

"Their not going to stop any time soon." The hat wearing girl tensed in surprise, turning around to see who was talking. Marlon was leaning against the wall, arms folded over his chest. He was glancing around anxiously, but somehow managed to avoid eye contact with everyone. She put a hand on her hip, raising a brow. "You're actually here?" She snidely remarked. He turned to look at her, glaring at the girl. "Don't glare at me asshole." Clem snapped out. "Fuck you Clementine." He grumbled out, before looking at the floor. She huffed, walking off, when he called out for her. "Clem..." He tried to continue speaking, the words fell flat though. A sad sigh left his throat, scratching his cheek anxiously. She had noticed it was a nervous habit.

A sigh left her, making her look over. "We're going going to get the back Marlon, I promise." She stated. Pale blue eyes met bright amber. They hadn't agreed on much since the reveal, but they both had one agreement. They had to get Louis back. No matter what.

Walking away, a feeling of relief flooded her seeing Mitch enter the music room. "Mitch!" Brody turned away from Ruby, running over to her boyfriend. Being careful for his inury, she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. A tired smile grew on the boy's face, hugging her back. "You're awake!" Brody looked up at him, a precious smile on her face. "Yeah, feel super out of it though." Mitch chuckled. Holy shit, he was so out of it. Made sense, being stabbed in the collar was painful. Heh, maybe he was whining to much and Ruby gave him more than normal. Brody rolled her eyes, hugging him one more. Her face buried into his orange shirt, sniffling softly. His heart ached hearing her cry. Patting her back gently, he looked at the others.

Clementine gave him a soft smile, and soon walked over to Violet and AJ. "We need music still." Violet explained, gesturing to the gramaphone. There were three disk selections. Country, jazz, and classical. "Why not...jazz?" Clementine remarked. "Jazz, now that's something new." Marlon remarked, walking over. Clem gave him a side eyed look as she put in the disk. Once picking the music, she looked at the jars. "Let's go with red." She mused, and Violet nodded. "You sure you aren't trying to tell me something." Marlon teased, putting his hands on his hips. "In your dreams." Clem scoffed, but there was a faint smile. Last but not least was the banner. Clementine stared at the cardboard, getting an idead, "We're getting them back.".

With everything set up the party began. Marlon stood in the corner, preferring to keep to himself. Clem glanced at him, and noticed AJ walk up to him. What was this goofball going to do? AJ sauntered up to Marlon, grinning like a complete dork. The blonde boy raised a brow, confused. AJ giggled, starting to dance very extra like. Marlon and Clementine both chuckled at the boy, grinning. Violet walked by, smiling. 

"Here they are!" Ruby came down, holding a box. Clementine raised a brow, noticing the side had 'C-F' written on it in a sharpie. "What're those?" AJ asked, walking over. Ruby smiled, planting the box on the floor as everyone else began to sit in a circle. "Our offical Ericson psych records. I ended up getting the perfect idea for a game." Ruby explained. Mitch burst into laughter, getting a glare from the girl. "What? Ruby isn't the came type." He smirked, grunting as Brody elbowed him right in the ribs. Mitch glared at her, and the girl merely smiled.

"I figured since were all goin' on this big fight together, you might as well get to know some of us." Ruby went through the files, "And you'll get to find out what the adults thought of us.". Ruby smirked, picking one up, beginning to read, "Blank is a sweet and kind student, doing exactly as they are told. But even under the slightest stress, blank will act irrationally and often curse profusely.".

A soft hum left Clem, the girl looking around the room, before her eyes wandered to Brody. "Brody." She said. The redhead nodded, sighing softly. "Yup, that's me all right." Brody responded. "It's not that hard to figure out." Violet commented, getting a side eyed glare from her. "I'm not surprised, considering when we first met-", "I'd rather not talk about that." Brody stated. Clem chuckled, and the game kept going. She was doing pretty good for the most part. Well, for the most part. She thought she had found out Marlon's, but it had turned out to be Ruby's file. It was interesting to guess Aasim's file. She never took him for the guy to almost beat someone to death, let alone his own father. Thankfully Brody cleared it up, something about defending his sisters. Omar, no surprise was in here for setting buildings on fire. Mitch had added the wonderful comment of how Omar set the second part of the admin building on fire just because one thing was moved slightly.

Ruby kept moving, before a frown grew on her face. Tennessee glanced over, frowning. "Who's is it?" He asked. "Louis'." She sighed out, everyone looking at her silently. The silence was painful, so Violet spoke, "I can tell you why I got sent here. As a compensation.". Clementine looked at her, a faint smile growing on her face. "Don't, who you were then doens't matter now." Clementine explained. Marlon silently glanced at her, frowning as he looked at her. She noticed, watching him look away when she noticed. "That includes you Marlon...you can atone.".

Marlon stared silently at the ground, before looking up. "I fucked up..and I'm going to fix it. I'm going to get Omar, Louis, and Aasim back.... I'm going to make things right." he stated. Clementine nodded, looking at AJ as he walked over to her. The boy stared at her, frowning before clowing out the candle.


End file.
